mightymonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
A battle is classified as a fight between your monster team, and a single monster in the wild. Each battle will always yeild Experience as well as the possibility for Gold, Equipment, or Items. No Extensive drop rate parsing has been done, but Gold is much more common than anything else. Types of Battles In this screenshot, you will find your first available battles (This is Screen 2 of Far Out Forest) There are two types of battles possible within any given Map Screen, mandatory, and optional. Mandatory battles must be completed to progress through the current map screen, and optional battles can be engaged simply for the rewards. The battle with the Water Monster in this case is mandatory, and the battle with the Fire Monster is optional. The elemental types of each battle are random, as are the locations on some, but not all map screens Battle Screen The Battle Screen contains several useable areas, and all the information regarding your current battle By default, the battle screen will start off with the first member of your Monster Team on the left, your opponent on the right, and your Attacks window open and ready for use. Your monster always gets the opportunity to act first. Battle1.png|Attack Window Open Item1.png|Item Window Open Monster1.png|Monster Window Open Tame1.png|Tame Window Open From the attack screen you can choose any of up to 4 attacks available to your monster. The items screen will allow you use a Health Potion to refill your current monster's health, any type of Energy Potions to add to your current energy, or see how many Taming Gems you have. The Monsters screen allows you access to the other members of your monster team The Capture screen allows you to utilize Taming Gems or Master Gems to try to tame your opponent monster. Battle Sequence Each attack you unleash or monster substitution you make is met by a retaliation from your opponent, however you are permitted to switch your active monster as many times as you like without retaliation so long as you do not attack, or attempt to capture the opponent. Once you attack or attempt capture, the opponent will attack back for each subsequent attack, substitution, or failed attempt at capture. Potions can be used at any time, and do not generate a response. Attacks cost 1 Energy each, while attempts to capture cost no energy, but will utilize one gem. Both attacks and capture attempts have a change of generating one free energy represented by a lightning bolt falling on screen (you do not need to tap it, nor any other loot in Might Monsters). Battle Matrix Each monster element you will face has at least one "opposite" to which it is significantly inferior, and utilizing that knowledge is the key to mastering Mighty Monsters. Below is a comprehensive list of opposite monsters, and when more than one exists, their battle efficiency is identical. All elements below are links to their corresponding pages. Default link colors are overwritten for visibility. As there are currently no monsters strong against Normal attacks, and normal monsters do not appear in hard or heroic missions, Normal has been left off of the following list. Fire, Water, and Plant are all equally effective options.